


Backstep

by MissLearn



Series: Walking in his Shoes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cliffhangers - because I'm awful, Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, Ficlet, Fix-It, Inspired by Guardian_of_Hope's 'Reflection Unknown', Part One of MANY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLearn/pseuds/MissLearn
Summary: Back to the wrong start.Or;Part One of a series of ficlets that tell the story of what might have happened (to three timelines) if someone decided to help Anakin and Obi-Wan understand each other.





	Backstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardian_of_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/gifts), [@Krikkel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Krikkel).
  * Inspired by [Reflection Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141663) by [Guardian_of_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope). 



> Big thank yous to:  
> Guardian_of_Hope for kindly giving me permission to twist their marvelous idea. (Check out their amazing story! ^^^)  
> And, @Krikkel for all the time and effort she puts into beta'ing all my stories. (Once again I haven't been able to resist making changes so all errors are my own.)
> 
> So, welcome to the start of a long series of ficlets that will (hopefully) fix the galaxy. They are crack-ish so keep in mind that I'm not overthinking them too much (as yet) and that the plan is to try and keep these as light as possible because, frankly, we need more happy in this fandom! Let me know what you think :)

 

 

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker let out a groan as he slowly returned to consciousness. “What happened this time?” the twenty-two-year-old mumbled groggily as he blinked open his eyes to find himself flat on his back in what looked to be one of the Temple Dojos. The faces of Master Windu and Master Yoda swam into view, and, based how concerned they looked, he guessed he must have been out for a while.

“You fainted,” Windu replied quickly with a strange softness to his deep tones that Anakin had never heard before (or actually thought the Master was capable of). It made him wonder if he had hit his head on the way down because they didn’t usually seem to worry this much about his health.

 _If they did they would give us more time off!_ Anakin thought grumpily. But then, he supposed, it wasn’t every day that he just keeled over, and he and Obi-Wan had been on a particularly sensitive-

“I fainted?” he repeated, his brow furrowing, as he sifted through his memories. “Really? On the mission? But- How did I end up back here?”

Yoda and Windu both raised their eyebrows. “In the middle of a duel with Initiate Chun, you were,” Yoda told him, matter-of-factly.

Anakin stared up at them, unsure whether or not he had heard correctly. Maybe he had imagined it? “Ah, did you just say I was sparring with an Initiate?” Not only did he have no recollection of the event, he couldn’t come up with a single reason why he would be fighting against a youngling. He was an accomplished Knight… and a General… and he already had a Padawan!

Yoda hummed pensively before replying with a question. “Recall the duel, you do not?”

“Nope,” Anakin admitted, popping the ‘p’ as he pushed himself up on his elbows. “Last thing I remember I was in that creepy Temple with Master Obi-Wan…” Anakin trailed off when, as he moved, he noticed his body (and his access to the Force!) was somehow very… _different_.

“Master Obi-Wan?” A deep, baritone echoed from somewhere behind Yoda and Mace. Something about the voice rang alarm bells in the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside. He had other problems.

“What the kriff happened to me?” he cried, his eyes wide with horror as he looked down at his body which was younger ( _Force_ , he was a teenager again!) and.. wrong! His skin was too pale, he was too slim and his legs weren’t long enough. He was also wearing Initiate tunics which made absolutely no sense because he was never an Initiate. He was never…

 _This isn’t my body_! “This isn’t my-“ he started, breaking off when he looked into Yoda’s face, which was all too curious. _This has got to be a dream,_ he decided silently. Except, apart from his _problem,_ everything seemed normal, real and completely un-dreamlike. The dojo definitely wasn’t any different from the ones he sparred in with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, and Yoda and Mace seemed the same... a bit younger?

 _Oh no. No!_ he thought, glancing around hurriedly when it suddenly occurred to him that his body might not be the only thing that had chang-

Suddenly, midnight blue eyes caught his, stalling his panic. He felt his mouth drop open and the warmth drain away from his face as he stared up at the towering, human Master who was watching on from behind Yoda.

“Are you well, Initiate Kenobi?” asked a living, _breathing_ , Qui-Gon Jinn, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

* * *

 

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness. The thirty-eight-year-old Jedi was lying on his back (in… sand?) and his whole body hurt frightfully. Shifting slightly, he realized his right arm was broken and, based on the extremity of the pain, he suspected he had some serious burns on his legs and thighs as well as a plethora of scrapes and scratches across his body. He also had a throbbing headache… and something else was wrong… the Force felt different… _he_ felt different.

 _Blast! What happened?_ he wondered as he tried to open his eyes only to snap them closed when he was blinded by bright sunlight. He could smell engine oil, and singed cloth and felt granules of sand... everywhere.

The discomfort instantly made him think of his former Padawan and he felt his heartbeat quicken when his attempt to reach out to his student didn’t quite... work.

Panicking, he tried to roll onto his side but quickly learned that he wasn’t going anywhere when excruciating pain shot through his being. He let out a small gasp and stilled, silently deciding that his wounds must be worse than he thought. Clearly, he would once again have to wait for Anakin to find him.

“See, I told you he’s still alive,” a gruff, unfamiliar voice exclaimed brusquely, interrupting his thoughts. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Yes, Master,” a soft, feminine voice said, quickly deferring to the other speaker, “Is it alright if I take him home?”

“Yeah, sure, but make sure you’re back at the shop before midday, business never stops, you know!”

Obi-Wan frowned, confused. “Shop?” he murmured quietly. Last he remembered Anakin and he were on Ahch-To. How was it that he was now seriously injured in a desert (at least, he assumed he was in a desert based on the dry air, blistering heat and… sand), with a woman, whose voice he did not recognize, about to take him _home_? How long had he been unconscious, exactly?

Suddenly desperate to look around, he tentatively lifted his ‘good’ arm and brought his hand to his brow, using it to shield his face from the sun.

“Suns,” he corrected when he opened his eyes to find he knew exactly where he was. “But how did I come to be here?” he muttered to himself, squinting. He could just make out a vehicle nearby – a banged-up pod racer perhaps?

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ he thought, scrubbing his hand down his somewhat… swollen (it certainly felt softer and misshaped) face until it settled on his chin… his beardless, dimple-less chin.

Horror began twisting in his gut, but before he had the chance to figure out why the face he was wearing was not his own, the woman who had spoken for him appeared in his line of sight. She had sad, brown eyes and the lines on her tanned face spoke of a hard life, however, there was something about her that was strangely familiar.

His breath caught when he realized what.

“Oh Ani,” she sighed, “you really have done a number on yourself this time.”


End file.
